Higeki (悲 劇)
by PonyoPON
Summary: Eren y Levi son destinados a estar juntos como Alfas y Omegas... Pero la vida de oro no siempre trae felicidad. Ni la misma pobrezas trae alegria. Estarian ellos dispuestos a revivir la escena de años atras debido a una terrible perdida? Pareja: Eren(seme)x Levi (uke)
1. Jerarquías

Tragedia

Higeki (悲劇)

Capítulo 1

Jerarquías

En el mundo de ahora, existen varios tipos de significados que dan a un resumen del mundo.

Están las jerarquías, monarquías, absolutismo, totalitarismo, racismo, hegemonía, Creacionismo, Burguesía, Corrupción, Suburbios, Fronteras, Límites, Estupideces y pura mierda.

En mi caso, pertenezco a una clase social en específica.

Del tipo alfa-omega.

Normalmente existen tres categorías de lo llamado Omegaverse.

Los betas, los alfa y los omega.

Los alfas son de la clase alta, los poderosos y considerados dioses por su forma dura y fuerte carácter que los caracterizan para ser líderes de hogar y de las mejores y grandes empresas.

Los beta son el mundo en sí, son la mayor de personas que hay y viven de un sueldo normal, lugares normales, lo común y regular de toda persona con sus fiascos y ningún repudio ya que no se acercan a ningún alfa y rara vez a un omega, a menos que seas un degenerado o un suicida que quiere ver su muerte a sus ojos, la desgracia y la deshonra del omega como su perdición.

Y por último los omega, la clase baja pero bien cuidada.

Antes los omega eran tratados como las mascotas, la basura no recogida o como putos en caso de hombres y putas en caso de mujeres de la sociedad, que solo servían para dejar crías ni que un perro callejero que complacía el deseo sexual de su amo que era un alfa y muy raramente un beta.

Pero a medida del tiempo los omegas ganaron un puesto sin luchar. Bueno, no es que pudieran pelear tampoco.

Los betas podían dar hijos solamente betas…muy raramente salía un omega y mucho peor un alfa.

En cambio sí un beta se cruzaba con un omega, que era muy raro, demasiado raro, salía betas u omegas, ya que ninguna de las dos partes tenia los genes de líder de un alfa.

Pero si había el cruce de alfa y omegas destinado, era mucho más seguro que saliera un alfa como hijo, rara vez un beta y si salía un omega salía con hermano alfa, sea mellizo o gemelo.

Yo fui uno de los pocos seres que nacieron omega de la generación beta.

Ni bien nací me hicieron chequeos, pruebas, experimentos y una variedad de cosas para comprobar si era fértil o no.

Los resultados salieron de un total completo de probabilidad.

El mundo alfa estaba decayendo. Pocos eran alfa y por eso los omega fueron tratados con cuidado para poder tener más críos y estos eran entrenados respectivamente para ser buenos alfa y tratar bien a los omega, incluso hubo una época de desesperación, en donde ya sea o no la pareja destinada los obligaban a tener hijos, casarse u ofrecían al omega como mercancía para darle hijos.

Pero ese trato daba pocos resultados, debido a que cuando el omega era utilizado, su alfa destinado percibía la mezcla de olores y terminaba por volverse loco. Matando a todos los alfas quienes pusieron un dedo encima de su omega, resultando como final matar al crio que se haya engendrado y con eso al omega. Ya debido a la conexión que tenían de pareja, el alfa después de recobrar la cordura, se suicidaba alado del cadáver ya sea de su pareja o de su "hijo".

Debido a eso, muchos dejaron de vender a los omega, incluso volviéndolo algo que equivalía la pena de muerte.

Con la devastación, provocaron hacer mutaciones donde los alfas eran criados por betas incluso para controlar su temperamento en caso de que llegase a pasar que algún idiota se le ocurra vender a un omega, pero eso no quitaría la pena de muerte tampoco.

Bueno, dicho la historia alfa-omega que ser ha ido dando con el tiempo, puedo decir que el mundo es una cruel trampa que demora su tiempo en reconstruir algo fuera de lo que está acostumbrado.

Pude nacer como omega entre betas, pero la extorción seguía en pie.

No dudaron en matar a mis padres para yo ser vendido como omega… esperarían a que creciera para ser utilizado.

Lo que no tomaron en cuenta fue que yo estaría listo para matarlos en cuanto se me diera la oportunidad.

Y poder librarme de un horrendo futuro que pudo haber sucedido… no es que ame tanto a los alfas como para proteger su especie. Simplemente tengo gente buena en ese rango… Erwin, Hanji, Mike, Nanaba…

No quería verlos morir.

Así, cuando me libre de aquellos idiotas, los alfa serían los que me ayudarían.

Aun niño de 13 años que aprendió a defenderse y a ser tan fuerte como un alfa, que fue criado por betas y nació como omega.

Una abominación, pero que sería muy útil para sobrevivir cuando la vida simplemente te tiraba al bajo mundo.

Erwin y Hanji se convirtieron como mis padres… eran de una de las mejores familias, la casa Smith y la casa Zoe eran muy prestigiadas, muy aparte estaba la casa Arlert y Jaeger de las cuales no se conocía mucho pero tenían respectivamente bizarras historias que se contaban entre los niños de ahí.

Supuestamente el alfa Arlert había sido asesinado por contrabandistas que solo buscaban poder, su omega en querer defender a su hijo fue asesinada también.

Pero entonces su abuelo logro pactar con ellos entregándoles una mina de oro de las que tenían y el niño huérfano pudo vivir tranquilo con su abuelo.

Por otro lado la familia Jaeger, el padre alfa fue delatado por esconder documentos de la policía y lavado de dinero… fue arrestado y asesinado en la prisión por sicarios.

La mujer omega logro afianzarse y aliarse con los Arlert para equilibrarse, pero debido a malos tratos en el mercado negro, asesinaron a la mujer frente al niño quien según dicen era un alfa muy impulsivo que termino con las vidas de aquellos tipos.

Bueno, dicen que es solo una leyenda.

Smith viva normal, Zoe también pero como ya mayores y dignos de una increíble herencia se habían independizado y formaban sus vidas con pulcritud.

Yo para ser un omega que no tenía ni como pararse en este mundo, haber encontrado a personas de poder pero buena gente como ellos, eran como un milagro.

Ellos me dieron educación y logre aprender todos los conocimientos hasta donde a mi edad podía ya ingresar a la secundaria sin problemas.

Por lo que me metieron ahí sin problemas.

Actualmente ya no es dividida la secundaria entre alfas y omega, con la única condición de regular sus hormonas y si ya se tiene pareja ir a la otra secundaria destinado para ello.

Mi primer día de clase realmente fue normal, ni siquiera ingresamos a un aula debido a que toda la ceremonia seria dad en los patios, coliseo, teatro y espacios verdes donde había multitud de tiendas en las podías maravillarte con espectáculos, formas nuevas o proyectos de quienes ya se graduaban.

Era increíble…

Ya el día de mañana comenzarían las clases de verdad.

No había uniforme, lo único que debía de tener obligatorio era un pañuelo azul o rojo amarrado en su brazo. El azul era para omegas y el rojo para alfas, el morado lo llevaban los profesores que la mayoría eran betas.

Podía ir con cualquier ropa, pero la criada de Erwin insistía en ponerme ropa a la "moda" según insistencia de él.

No era tan malo, excepto si trataban mi cabello…eso era sagrado, nadie lo tocaba excepto yo.

No permitiría que algún bastardo toque mi cabello con sus sucias manos… no después de esos experimentos de mierda que me solían hacer y cómo el dueño me jalaba de ahí para hacerle un oral ya que no estaba en celo.

Tampoco entraba en mi primer celo aun… eso debido a los experimentos, que retrasaron ese periodo… no sabía cuándo me iba a llegar y era lo más temible en una secundaria con más alfas que omegas…y ninguno sin pareja.

…

Ese día me levante temprano… no tenía sueño, quizá era la emoción por el segundo día… o porque simplemente mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado a ello, ya que cuando estuve en esa casucha me levantaba de madrugada a entrenar mi cuerpo para poder cumplir mi cometido.

Me vestí con ropa normal, una camiseta negra por encima una camisa roja a cuadros con el rojo intercalado con el carmesí. Pantalón Jean azul zapatos converse y una correa plateada de lado que colgada una cadena aun costado. Mi cabello el de siempre con un corte algo militar y partido en dos que si crecía un poco podía las dos partidas cubrir mi vista.

Alce las mangas de la camisa cuadriculada, me sentía bien así.

Amarre aquel pañuelo en mi hombro y tome la mochila que cargue en solo mi hombro derecho.

Baje a desayunar, tome un poco de té de naranja, uno de mis preferidos y un pan francés con mermelada y miel de maple traídos exclusivamente de Grecia y Canadá. Muy aniñado, pero era un deleite, incluso habían cupcakes, pero no me gusta mucho lo dulce por lo que preferí comer scones traídos exclusivamente de Inglaterra que eran un poco más a mi gusto.

Me lleve unos dos en mi mochila, me despedí de un Erwin recién levantado y de una criada muy preocupada.

Corrí con el pan en la boca hacia el instituto, me dio cosas ir en el transporte, y preferí correr o más bien trotar en el camino del bosque hacia aquel instituto que no estaba muy lejos tampoco.

Cuando llegue ahí seguía apreciando el voluminoso espacio de ese lugar y sus fantásticos lugares, hogareños y humildes pero realmente bien estructurados y cuidados dándoles una belleza única.

Entre y como un niño perdido busque el mapa de la secundaria para dar con el curso que me tocaría.

En ese momento que direccione mi dedo hacia el lugar choque mi mano con otra.

-Ah lo siento…- me disculpe, pero cuando fui a ver a los ojos de aquella persona, me quede algo embobado-

-No, fue mi culpa también…-esa voz había erizado mi piel por completo, vi los ojos más bellos y grandes de mi vida…ojos verdes con un toque amarillo dorado tan perfectos reflejando mi asombro en ellos como dos esmeraldas que no paraban de llamarme a seguir contemplándolos-

-Levi…- dije mi nombre estúpidamente-

-Eren…un placer –tomo mi mano y fue cuando me despiste y sobresalte… mire hacia su mano y la apreté ligeramente-

El chico Eren me regalo una sonrisa y nos miramos sin decir más, simplemente con alguna clase de comunicación inexistente en realidad.

Solos ahí…

Ni que dos pendejos que se miran a la cara estando atrasados a sus clases.

Le di un golpe en la frente y el reacciono viendo mi semblante algo duro.

-Tenemos clases, si me pierdo te pierdes conmigo…-lo apreté del brazo y lo fui llevando por los pasillos, pude ver su cara de idiota confusión, pero después sonreír… igual o más idiota, pero feliz de alguna manera-

…..

Holas :3 bueno es mi primer fic de SNK que hare como una serie… no unión de One-shots como es ANTI THE HOLIC-SCENARIO (esta en Fanfiction por el momento), espero tenga buena aceptación :v

Y pues eh… bueno esta historia es gracias a la inspiración de Ola-chan quien administra una de mis paginas favoritas que es Rivaille uke, pero creo que saldré haciendo spoiler (¿? , bueno es un inicio, con todo ella hizo su versión en un one-shot, yo le hare en una versión historia larga… sigo esperando que les guste (¿?

En fin, muchas gracias por leer y espero tener la actualización pronto o el inicio de una nueva historia que ando planeando, en todo caso gracias nuevamente y ahí nos leemos :3


	2. Ocasiones

**N/A: -espera las piedras-**

Tras un tiempo perdidos nos rendimos en seguir buscando, preguntamos al conserje de la institución indicándonos con precisión el lugar de una forma en que no pudieramos perdernos.

El instinto alfa que poseía aquel muchacho lo guió rápidamente hacia el salón jalandome ahora del brazo.

Llegado ahí aquel profesor solo nos miró e hizo pasar, no nos habló lo que me hizo sorprender aunque parecía que para Eren era algo normal.

Bueno, es un alfa después de todo.

Nos designaron asientos, la mitad era omega y la otra era alfa. Eramos pocos pero a pesar de todo los alfas parecían ocupar mas espacio como si su raza hubiera alcanzado su cometido de progresar y continuar su dominación ante las razas bajas a ellos. Los betas y omegas.

No lo veía en mal aspecto, después de todo quisiera o no iba a pasar el que estuviera a merced de uno de ellos por el estúpido celo.

Chasqueé la lengua molesto, parecieron notarlo pero poca importancia la tomaron.

Según como inicio de clases no mandaban mas deber que el de poner que habían hecho en mis vacaciones.

No podía evitar el querer poner "Escapar de un prostibulo"  
"Matar a tres sujetos"  
"Vivir con los Smith"  
" Venir aquí vivo"  
Era lo que practicamente habia hecho antes de meterme en este lugar.

Pero solo eran ideas flotando en mi mente los cuales se esfumaron y pusieron en aquel papel.

"Enfermo"

No tenía intenciones de especificar y era una palabra que podía tomarse en varios sentidos, si lo tomaban de alguna manera, no me importaría en realidad y contestaría con mentiras si me lo preguntaban.

Por un momento me pregunté ¿Que pondrían los demás?  
Miré a mi enfrente una cabellera rubia. Toqué dos veces su hombro y apunto de darse la vuelta el profesor en frente pidió las hojas.

Suspiré, la entregé y me miró de forma extraña como si tuviera algo en la cara.

Revisó los papeles, uno que otro le sacaba una sonrisa, pero una de esas en que narraba lo inútil de esos días plasmados.

Palmó la mesa y señaló que empezaramos a presentarnos. Uno a uno comenzando por los alfas empezaron a decir su nombre y la razón del por que estaba ahí.

Unos eran muy egolatras, otros serios y rigidos, y estaba ese chico, que solo dijo su nombre y fue suficiente para que todos supieran la razon.

Eren Jeager, su apellido lo delataba todo.

Entre los alfas solo habia dos mujeres, a una de ellas la conocía, claro que cuando apenas era una niña a la cual creyeron omega e iba a tener el mismo destino que yo.

Pero al ver que era alfa fue demasiado tarde, sus padres ya habian sido asesinados por los mismos tipos, por lo tanto se lo encargaron bajo el cuidado de una familia que desconozco y desde entonces no supe de ella hasta ahora.

Entre los omegas, era diverso, tanto hombres como mujeres. Uno mas excentrico que otro y todas las miradas alfa puesto en cada uno que se levantaba a solo decir el nombre. Ya se sabía para que venía un omega a clases, no habia motivo por el cual decir cada uno.

Tras ello nos habló las reglas del instituto, algunos detalles extra y por separado unas hojas, seguramente por la raza.

Tocó hora de un descanso, la chica que anteriormente habia tocado su hombro se dio la vuelta sonriendome com dulzura.

\- Hola, ¿Querías preguntarme algo? -

Me quedé estático, la cordialidad en aquella muchacha era anormal.

\- Perdón... Se me a olvidado-

Confesé, ella ladeó la cabeza para luego sonreír y tomar mis manos, en aquel tacto no sentí nada. Después de todo ella era omega al igual que yo.

\- Me llamo Historia, en caso de que te lo hubieras olvidado, puedes pedirme ayuda en lo que necesites, sé que eres nuevo por lo que no debes de estar acostumbrado a estos espacios... Pero aun así, espero te acoples-

Me guiño el ojo en forma de adquirir mi confianza, se me hacia una chica muy extravagante, pero tenerle confianza se me fue fácil.

\- Soy Levi... -

Murmuré para que entre miradas asintieramos y cada uno fuera por su lado.

Salí recordando donde estaba mi aula, no quería perderme y que ahora si me regañaran.

Fui a paso cuidadoso por el lugar, recorrí en linea curveada hasta que llegué a una malla. Observé con detenimiento que habia como una copia del instituto, tanto que creía estar viendo un espejo. Pero las personas eran distintas, ellas no tenían un pañuelo al cual les categorizaba, habia grupos de chicos, otras de chicas. Como si todos fueran betas.

Pero el olor lo delataba, habia olores muy fuertes, posiblemente de alfas poderosos y duros en batallas o peleas, otros mas simples. El olor de algun omega era amargo, todo debido a que estaban marcados.

Era el instituto para las parejas, ahí eran libres ya que si un omega entraba en celo simplemente lo olería el alfa y nadie mas. Algo dulce.

Los observé momentaneamente hasta que alguien tocó mi hombro, por reacciones obvias le golpeé la mano retirandome enseguida.

\- Ah, lo lamento, no quería asustarte-

Se vio preocupado, pero tenía un sonrisa calmada, una mezcla del como podía apaciguar a alguien en defensa como lo estaba yo.

\- ¿Que quieres? -

Se sorprendió mirandome como si fuera un ratón de experimentos y aunque practicamente lo fuera, no hubiera forma de que él lo supiera.

\- Vaya, para ser un omega eres muy duro en tu forma de hablar-

\- Y tu para ser un alfa eres un total idiota-

Se puso a reír. Me dio palmadas en la cabeza y lo golpeé en el estómago haciendolo caer, puse un pie en su pecho e hice tronar de mis dedos.

\- Vuelve a tocarme un puto cabello y te romperé el cuello-

Pareció temerme, pero al no recibir respuesta me alejé, se incorporó limpiando su ropa y sobando su estómago.

\- Sabes, mi instinto me dice "golpealo" "golpealo" por que eres la "clase baja" y no esta prohibido tampoco, solo no puedo matarte ni dañar tu fertilidad, pero me pareciste interesante, eres un omega muy fuerte y eso me impresiona mucho, me llamo Farlan, es un gusto-

Me tendió la mano libre que tenía, yo simplemente la tomé firme aunque el instinto me gritara "disculpate" "temele" pero simplemente lo negué.

\- Levi -

Respondí estrechandole la mano tambien, cuando empezamos a habr me percaté de que estaba en mi grupo. Apenas habia notado los nombres, mucho menos los rostros, no podía recordarlos todos tampoco.

Además que estaba en una zona algo escondida como para notarlo.

El receso parecía largo por lo que tuvimos tiempo de comprar algo para comer, como no tenían té optaron por darme café, no me quejé. Ni tampoco podía pero fueron amables.

Llegamos al aula sin retraso, nos separamos y se dispuso a retirarse tras saludar a una chica peliroja que se parecía mucho al chico de la mañana.

Y hablando de él apareció con golpes por la puerta. Atrás suyo otro tipo tal cual, parecíq una pelea de alfas, algo muy común y no es prohibido por lo que nadie lo tomó en cuenta.

Un chico de pecas se acercó al que le seguía a Eren, preocupado y en pánico, busqué su pañuelo pero fue rápido en llevar afuera nuevamente a su amigo que parecía con la nariz rota.

Eren por su lado solo de sentó en su asiento sacando de su mochila algunas vendas para detener el sangrado y poder curarse, parecía torpe en eso por lo que quise ayudarlo pero al girar mi vista encontre a Historia temblando mientras miraba a Eren.

Derrepente un olor picante, demasiado fuerte y doloroso para mi nariz me hizo retroceder, todo ello me causó nauseas por lo que fui saliendo de inmediato.

En el baño no pude evitar devolver todo, y alguien golpeaba la puerta. Por la voz podía distinguir a una mujer, si tenía tanta urgencia podía ir a otro lado, fue lo que pensé pero al poder escuchar mejor diferencié una orden.

\- Joven, salga de ahí inmediatamente-

Sobé mi estómago, me ardía la nariz fuertemente al igual que la garganta, cuando sentí las nauseas irse decidí por abrir la perilla de la puerta dejando que de abriera sola.

Entre jadeos miré a la mujer que me veía impotente desde arriba, pude deducir que era una alfa.

Me tomó del brazo para jalarme, como pude tome un poco de papel para limpiarme la boca.

En el instituto solo algunos alfas podía dirigir su vista hacia mi murmurando algunas cosas, eran solo aquellos que tenían educación física.

Fui sacado del instituto, me dije de inmediato que me habian expulsado, pero no había una razón.

De acuerdo, una razón podía ser el ataque hacia Farlan y que ese idiota me hubiera delatado. Otra pudo ser haber no obedecido prontamente lo que abrir la puerta.

Pero ante lo primero es cuestión del alfa agredido y lo segundo, estaba inestable como para obedecer rápido.

Mientras pensaba en ello sentí que no me soltaba, solo nos dirigimos hacia la otra puerta, la del instituto de parejas.

Me vio extrañado en eso, algunos grupos me miraban con curiosidad al igual que algunas parejas.

Me fueron llevando hacia un centro médico por lo que pude deducir y todos dejaron de verme como algo raro mas bien con ternura.

Me metió adentro, miré alrededor y solo podía ver a algunas personas, a medida que entraba iba hallando respuestas.

Aquella alfa se puso a hablar con la recepcionista mientras yo espiaba dentro, nunca me soltó por que tuve límites.

Vi salir a una pareja, uno de ellos tenía un abdomen abultado, y lo trataba con cariño, esperando un bebé provablemente.

Yo no esperaba ninguno, por lo que no comprendía el porque me tenían ahí.

Me fueron jalando hasta un cuarto obscuro donde al ajustar mi vista pude guiarme que era un consultorio.

\- Hey, ¿Que a pasado Riko? -

La mujer castaña, obviamente la conocía, pero prefirió tratarme como un paciente, miró a la que me sostenía el brazo con una tenue sonrisa. Ella parecía inexpresiva.

\- Revisa a este omega, ve si tiene algún bebé dentro-

Me lanzó hacia la camilla con algo de fuerza, logré acertar y acostarme. Pareció satisfecha y cruzó de brazos esperabdo resultados.

Puso un líquido frío como gel en mi abdomen, me miraba con pena quizá notando las marcas de los experimentos que me hacían.

Un aparato extraño pasó por aquel lugar causandome sensaciones nuevas, miré hacia tal pantalla de la cual solo veía negro y una que otra vez gris.

Ella parecía solo sonreír y luego negar, llamó a la mujer y señaló la pantalla.

\- Despreocupate, este omega no a pasado ni su primer celo, no esta marcado y obviamente no espera ningún bebé-

\- Entiendo, iré a llevarlo al centro médico-

\- ¿A tenido algún síntoma de embarazo? -

\- Lo encontré en el baño vomitando, fue lo primero que supuse... -

\- No, no, este chico a sido utilizado con experimentos, es inestable por lo tanto algo le a causado el vómito, tal vez con el tiempo va a superarlo, al menos su cuerpo-

Limpié mi abdomen con el papel que me había dado para acomodar mis ropas, me sentí extraño mas no dije nada y esperé a que terminaran de hablar.

Intercambiaron información y luego se despidieron. Me dio una pastilla para las nauseas y una menta para el mal sabor de boca.

De ahí retorné hacia clases, no hubo necesidad de una intervención médica, llamaron a Erwin para explicarle el asunto y después al profesor de la hora el por que de mi retraso.

Todos hablaban murmurando acerca de los rumores que se exparcian rápidamente. Entre los no interesados estaban Farlan, Eren y Reiner.

Al verme llegar los dos primeros solo me vieron breves momentos y bajaron su vista, el otro solo no prestó atención. Los demás hablaban y miraban como buscando algo en mi, pero al parecer al rato ya dejaban el tema de lado.

No pasó nada extraordinario durante un tiempo, salía con Farlan e Isabel, una amiga omega que conocía. Historia estaba con Ymir la cual era una de las dos únicas alfas del lugar.

Como que la relación alfa-omega era muy fuerte en algunos, otros en cambio parecían odiarse y por otro lado los que se interesaban mas en su manada.

Eren por su lado encontró a dos amigos y un rival. Todos alfa.

Era un tipo misterioso y había adquirido una manada algo temible, era conocida por sus dos singulares miembros y la fuerza del líder.

Realmente poco me importaba, muchas veces que me lo encontraba solo me embobaba en sus ojos, fuera de ello lo ignoraba, no tenía problemas con él, pareciamos ser del tipo que estabamos en un mutuo acuerdo silencioso.

La vigilante Riko parecía tener un ojo puesto en mi, muchas veces me encontraba en el baño devolviendo todo, algunas veces inconsciente y otras solo me molestaba por mi actuar y todas al final terminando en el consultorio médico. Y la doctora insistiendo en que no era nada mas que los efectos del experimento.

No tardaron en saber que la doctora del instituto de parejas era mi protectora Zoe, por lo que quisieron hacer examenes extra, pero me negué rotundamente, no iba a ser su conejillo de indias otra vez.

Hanji comprendiendo eso pidió la ayuda de un vigilante en los examenes que ella me habia realizado para comprobar que era verídico.

Mobblit fue responsable de ello, y el consejo quedó satisfecho haciendo que trabajaran juntos, pues resultaba de una manera muy eficiente. Una muy bien vista por mas que sea una alfa y un beta.

Yo por mi lado seguiría con las clases.

Fue un momento dado en que revisaba un libro de historia, que escuché un quejido.

Giré a mi lado encontrando a Eren sumamente golpeado, miré a mi alrededor sin encontrar a nadie de su grupo.

No podía dejarlo ahí por lo que tuve que tomarlo en mi espalda para poder llevarlo.

Parecía inconsciente, por lo que se me hacía pesado. Fuí en dirección hacia el centro médico, el de nuestro instituto.

Sentí una respiración por mi cuello y luego por mi nuca, me quedé quieto, sentí un roce suave de los dientes de Eren.

Quería marcarme.

Solo sentí un dolor fuerte que me hizo quejar.

...

...

 **Ah jaja...**  
 **Lo se, lo se, demoré todo un año en actualizar :'u (o casi)**  
 **Pero se me venían tantas ideas y perdí la noción de esta, pero aquí esta y ahora que le puse un rumbo (gracias a una imagen) sé que puedo seguirle, es mas el tiempo que tenga va a ser para poder actualizar, terminé de editar "Inocente Caballero" por lo tanto editaré otra historia y podré actualizar las que tienen tiempo sin actualizar y proooooximamente un fic de la cual me encanta la trama que le puse(?)**

 **Si quieren estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones sin tener que entrar en Wattpad o Fanfiction, pueden darle un likesito(?) en la página de facebook "PonyoPON" donde pongo fanarts o alguna cosita ademas de las actualizaciones. Ahí pongo los links de DA y talvez Twitter.**  
 **En todo caso gracias por seguir esto~**  
 **De verdad lamento la demora, pero gracias por esperar.**  
 **Los amo mucho y se vienen algunas actualizaciones ;)**  
 **-abre los brazos para esperar las piedras(?)-**  
 **Bai~**


End file.
